degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 1 Episode 19- Teardrops On My Guitar (2)
Main Plot: Liam (Liam is laying in bed sleeping. Rebecca walks into his room and throws a pillow at him) Liam: '''What was that for? '''Rebecca: I needed to get you up! We need to talk! Liam: About... Rebecca: Last night. That can't happen again. Liam: What do you mean? Rebecca: The kiss... us. It can't happen! Liam: Why not? I thought you liked it! Rebecca: Liam, were twins! That's just weird to do that kind of stuff with them! Liam: You kissed me back though. Rebecca: I know, but we can't happen! Liam: Just admit that you like me? Rebecca: 'I don't! Ok. Just do what I ask please! '''Liam: '''Then how come you kissed me back when I kissed you? '''Rebecca: '''Just don't bring it up to anyone else or talk about it! It's best that it remains between us! ''(Rebecca walks out of Liams room. Liam's alarm goes off again. He turns it off, and gets out of bed) Theme Song Subplot: Molly (Molly, Frankie, and Mrs. Underwood are on the stage in the auditorium. A bunch of students are sitting in the audience seats) '''Molly: '''Welcome to the play intrest meeting for The Wizard of Oz. We are all very happy that you are intrested to be apart of the Drama Club. Just so everyone can get to know us, I'm Molly Anderson the writer of our school play. '''Elizabeth: I'm Mrs. Underwood, though some of you may know me as your teacher. I am the teacher supervisor and the choreogropher for all the dances. Frankie: '''I'm Frankie, the director of our play production! As most of you know, The Wizard of Oz was a movie produced in 1939. It was one of the first movies to feature color. Over the past 74 years, it has been adapted in many ways possible, and which is why it is our school play! '''Molly: Auditions for the play are going to be held the day we get back from Winter Break. In order to audition you need to fill out a play application with all of your info, the role you want, and why you want to be apart of The Wizard of Oz. Elizabeth: This is the first time that we are having Juniors be apart of the play creation. Most of the time we have always had seniors direct and write the play! For the auditions, you need a song to sing, and to memorize the monoluge that was handed out earlier. The three of us here will be the judges and will assign you the roles that you will be receiving once you audition. Do you guys have any questions? (An awkward silence hits the crowd) Frankie: 'We're excited that you are going to be apart of the play. I guess that wraps up our meeting really. Thank you all for skipping first period for this! We hope to see you all at auditions over winter break! ''(Everyone seated in the audience leaves the auditorium. Molly, Franke, and Mrs. Underwood start leaving the auditorium) '''Elizabeth: Working with you two is going to be so much fun! You two should get back to class. Tell which ever you have right now to give me a call so I can explain why your late. (Elizabeth walks away. Donovan sneaks up behind Molly) Donovan: Gotcha! (Molly screams, Frankie jumps) Frankie: 'Damn Molly! You scared the hell out of me! ''(Frankie walks away from Molly and Donovan) '''Molly: '''Why did you do that? You know I don't like being scared like that! '''Donovan: Listen, I need to talk to you later about something. It's important! Molly: Let me know when "later" is ok? (Molly walks into her first period classroom. Donovan walks away) Third Plot: Delilah (Delilah walks over to Nathaniel) Delilah: Hey, I need advice! Nathaniel: '''Like girl advice? '''Delilah: '''Not really... '''Nathaniel: Then tell me the situation! Delilah: '''How to deal with a bully? '''Nathaniel: Ah, this stuff! Story please? Delilah: She makes fun of me for my sexuality. Shes homophobic! Nathaniel: Then fight back. Make her hate you more. Delilah: But wouldn't that make her more homophobic? Nathaniel: Maybe, but you shouldn't let her put you down. Gotta get back and even with her! Delilah: '''I've never been in a fight? She'll destroy me! And we all know that Jo Ferrin is the kind of girl that does fist fights. '''Nathaniel: '''Wait... this is Jo Ferrin? '''Delilah: Yes, Jo Ferrin is the girl I'm talking about! Nathaniel: 'Then fight with her the way a real girl would. Gossip! '''Delilah: '''What kind of gossip is there about her? ''(They walk by and see Jo smoking a cigarette. She puts her pack of cigarettes and the lighter into her locker. She walks away) '''Nathaniel: Like that! Delilah: I should go schedule an appointment with the principal! (Delilah rushes to the principals office. Nathaniel smiles) Main Plot: Liam (Cassie walks over to Liam at his locker) Cassie: Hey! Here's your homework! Rebecca told me to give it too you. I guess you left it at home and she grabbed it before you left or something. I don't know, that's what she told me. Liam: '''Is she avoiding me? '''Cassie: I think she's mad at you. But since you don't understand girls too much, I'll just tell you it may be her time of the month. They get cranky and moody around that time. Liam: '''Why would she be mad? '''Cassie: Who knows. But she'll get over it quickly. Depending on the situation. Liam: Thanks Cassie! (Cassie walks away from Liam. Rebecca walks past his locker. He chases after her, but she keeps walking faster) Liam: '''Your avoiding me now? '''Rebecca: '''Trying to! '''Liam: Just admit it! Rebecca: Admit what? Liam: You know what! Rebecca: I better get going! Liam: Thanks for doing my homework! (She turns around and looks at him. She turns around again and starts walking away from him) Subplot: Molly (Donovan, Molly, and May are all sitting at lunch) May: I think I'm gonna go get some snacks. You two want anything? Donovan: I'm good. Molly: I'm not really that hungry anyways. May: Suit yourselves! (May leaves their table) Molly: So, is it later yet? Donovan: It is. Molly: What was it? Donovan: Can I see your arms? Molly: '''I perfer you didn't. '''Donovan: It's ok. May told me all about it! And I'm not going to go and tell everyone about it. Molly: '''May! Can't trust that girl! '''Donovan: It's good that she told me. Things could have gotten worse if she didn't. Your arms please? (Molly rolls up her sleeves and shows Donovan her arms. He grabs her arms and a marker. He starts drawing on her arm) Molly: '''What are you doing? '''Donovan: Have you heard of the Butterfly project? Molly: What is that? Donovan: It's a way to help someone to stop cutting themselves. See, what you do is you draw a butterfly on your arm, and you have to let the butterfly fade on it's own. If you cut, the butterfly dies. You can also name it after someone who cares about you and wants you to get better. Molly: How do you know so much about it? Donovan: I paniced when May told me about your situation. I wanted to help you get better, and looked it up. You shouldn't let those jerks get to you. Your beautiful Molly, in every way possible. Your so kind, and your always there for everyone. Your so special in many ways. And talented too! Your the first junior to write the school play here! That is something to feel proud of! And everyone that made fun of you are all bitches. They don't know how amazing you are! You shouldn't let those low lifes get to you. When you become a famous author, they'll be nothing! (Donovan stops drawing on Molly's arm) Donovan: Here is your butterfly. I even wrote D under it for my name. Molly: Thanks! Donovan: I even have one too. To help you get better. (Donovan shows Molly his butterfly) Donovan: Her name's Molly. Molly: '''What would I do without you! '''Donovan: Just promise me you won't do it again? Molly: 'I'll try. I can't believe I let them get too me! How could I be so weak? ''(Donovan reaches out for a hug. She hugs him back, and starts crying on his shoulder) Third Plot: Delilah (Delilah is sitting in the principals office) '''Principal Jones: What was it that you wanted to tell me again? Delilah: I saw Jo Ferrin smoking a cigarette by her locker! Principal Jones: '''Students are smoking in my school? I tolerated the whole prank five months ago, but I will not let students be involved with drugs here at my school! Is there anything else that you saw? '''Delilah: She put her bag of cigarettes in her locker along with the lighter. Principal Jones: Your free to go. We'll be calling Jo to the office! (Delilah walks out of Principal Jones' office. Nathaniel is outside waiting for her) Nathaniel: How did it all go? Delilah: He's going to call her down right about... (The loudspeaker turns on) Loudspeaker: Jo Ferrin, please report to the main office! Jo Ferrin, please report to the main office! (The loudspeaker turns off) Nathaniel: And she's gonna get in trouble? Delilah: Obvi! (Jo walks passed them) Jo: 'Why are you hanging out with the lesbo? '''Delilah: '''Shouldn't you be in the office? ''(Jo gives Delilah the finger. She walks away) '''Delilah: The finger? Really? Nathaniel: Don't worry. She'll get in more trouble later! (They start laughing as they enter the cafeteria) Main Plot: Liam (Rebecca walks around the hallway. Liam grabs her arm and brings her into the boiler room) Liam: I'm tired of waiting! What do you think about me? Rebecca: Liam! This is assault! Liam: Not really! But do you like me? Rebecca: '''Why are you asking me that? '''Liam: '''Because I like you! A lot! And I know I shouldn't cause its weird to have a crush on your sister but I do! And I want to know if you feel the same about me! '''Rebecca: You really do? Liam: Yes, I do! Rebecca: What makes you think I like you back? Liam: You kissed me back when I kissed you last night? Rebecca: If I kissed you back, it means I like you too! Liam: 'You do? '''Rebecca: '''Can we talk about this later? Like at Blake's house later? '''Liam: '''Sure! '''Rebecca: '''Great! ''(Rebecca walks out of the boiler room. Liam walks out after her) Subplot: Molly (Molly walks over to Donovan, who is sitting on a bench) '''Molly: I want to thank you for all the support. You've really helped me so much! You and May. I should thank her soon. But I want to do you first because your helping me get over it! Donovan: I just don't want to see you get hurt, and I don't want to see those low lifes bring you down! Molly: And I will make sure they won't. Promise! Donovan: That makes me feel better. Molly: I'm glad I have you! Someone who cares about me! Donovan: I'll always care about you! No matter what happens! Molly: Really? Donovan: And I wish you the best of luck in your new love life. You deserve a guy who will make you happy. You can do so much better then Jacob! He's a jerk! Never go back to him! Molly: I learned my mistake about him. I'll go never go back. And why give someone a second chance when theres someone waiting for their first? (Donovan and Molly both lean in toward eachother, which leads to a kiss) Donovan: I have no idea what that was, but it was pretty awesome! Molly: '''That's normal for friends to do, right? '''Donovan: On some levels, i guess. You wanna go somewhere? Molly: '''Like now? '''Donovan: I was thinking over the break sometime. But if you would like to go after school, i guess that's fine too! Molly: I think doing both would be very nice! Donovan: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! (Donovan and Molly get off of the bench and walk outside the school) Third Plot: Delilah (Jo rushes over to Delilah) Jo: '''So that's how you wanna play? '''Delilah: It's not my fault you got caught smoking in school! Jo: But you were the one that told Jones! Delilah: Does it look like I care? You deserve it anyways! Jo: I'm suspended for 2 months cause of you! Delilah: You mean yourself! Don't blame me! You were the one smoking! Jo: This is exactly why I hate lesbians! (Jo punches Delilah in the face) Delilah: Ow! That was my nose! (Delilah falls down to the ground) Jo: Mess with me, and things will get much worse then this! (Jo walks away. Ramona, Seth, Kayla, Nathaniel, Quinn, and Jayden all notice Delilah on the ground. They rush over to her) Delilah: Is my nose ok? Quinn: It doesn't look broken! Jayden: But she's bleeding! Nathaniel: Were taking you to the nurse! Come on! (Seth and Jayden help Delilah up. Nathaniel leads them to the nurse's office, while Ramona, Kayla, and Quinn follow them) Main Plot: Liam (Liam and Rebecca are sitting on his bed talking) Rebecca: '''We need to talk about our feelings! '''Liam: '''I like you! '''Rebecca: I know, and I like you too but.. Liam: I know, it's weird to be dating your brother! Rebecca: And we would get humiliated! Liam: '''And Blake would freak! '''Rebecca: I know he would! Liam: What do you think? Rebecca: I was thinking if we wanted to date, we can, but we should keep it between us only. Like our little secret! No one else would know! Liam: And if someone did? Rebecca: Trust me, they won't! Liam: And your sure about this? Rebecca: Positive! Liam: This makes me so happy! (Rebecca and Liam start kissing) Rebecca: '''I'm glad were dating! '''Liam: Me too! (They continue kissing) Category:Blog posts